The Sentinels of Olympus
by Agentweapon
Summary: Camp Jupiter is under attack and Camp Half-Blood Is next who will defend the demigods home? The Sentinels. To them this is a way of life, a purpose to those who don't have one. This story does not have Percy or Annabeth they are merely very minor characters. (MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS) This may have some Halo 4 but that's just for the Armor and the weapons The Sentinels have.
1. The Sentinels

****Jonathan's POV****

It was late at night when it happened, I was supposed to be on night watch but decided to lay it on a person that actually had energy. So I let the task on to a younger, more anxious Sentinel then me. The Sentinels were the gods' Throne Guards when they were away in their realms, The Sentinels were always there protecting them from any harm, for a throne is a god's source of power. Anyways since John was always a little nervous that one of the new recruits might set off a grenade and destroy a park. He left an officer with them a very experienced officer at that. But that all changed when the emergency alarm went off…

****Chiron's POV****

When we finally calmed the Romans down and Octavian striped of his power and all of us packed and ready to go to the ancient lands. A god appeared before us all, more specifically Athena.

"All right you guys got my statue here in one piece!" Athena said scaring half the campers out of their wits. Apparently she wasn't as noticeable as I thought.

"You are scaring the campers Athena at least announce yourself before you yell at them!" I scolded her.

"No need anyways I see that you are packing to go help the Seven, well I suggest you stay Gaea's forces are attacking Camp Jupiter as we speak."

"Well someone's got to the Seven they can't take on an entire army on their own!" Nico shouted

"Nico, son of Hades you of all people I thought would be the last person to complain about the death of others" Athena told him in a calm but firm voice.

"What do you expect us to do then?" I asked

"Defend. The. Camp." She said without getting angry.

"Can't we have others defend it?" I asked

"No the gods resources are spent, there no other options unless you want to risk your Camp activities director status." She said plainly.

"Who?"

"The Sentinels".


	2. The Attack

****Jonathan's POV****

The Sentinels work as a team that means no one gets left behind even if they have perished in the line of duty. They 100-strong and worked with modern technology that means guns and modern medicine but still stuck with the traditions whenever they could. When that emergency bell went off the entire base was in alert expecting an attack. We knew Gaea's forces were going to attack, we just didn't know when. Everyone was recalled to the base and Jonathan called an emergency meeting for the Commanding officers.

"That bell can only be rung by the gods!" Said Captain Masterson

"But they know we can only defend Olympus and our base and seeing as how there was no one there except the Sentinels we stationed there and them saying they didn't hear or see a thing!" responded Lieutenant Lockett

"What about here, did we pick up anything on the scanners?" I asked

"Not a damn thing!" shouted Captain Masterson

"I WILL NOT HAVE THAT TONE WITH ME CAPTAIN!" I snapped

"Yes sir" he whimpered

"I shall have a meet with Zeus tomorrow I will discuss the matter with him but in the meantime keep the base on alert, work out a schedule between the squads for watch. I'm taking Alpha Squad with me to Olympus as well."

And with that the Officers rised, saluted, and marched off.

After that I gathered Alpha squad with their commander which name was Lieutenant Jefferson

"Hey round up your men we are moving out at dawn towards Olympus" I ordered. I didn't need to explain he was at the meeting. I looked out a nearby window dawn nearly here. I'd have to quickly head to the armory to get my armor and weapons.

****Nico's POV****

It's been 2 days since Athena's been here, in fact she's still here in the Big House, getting her "Warrior Sleep" as she calls it. Anyways we've been expecting an attack from Gaea's forces, Clarisee has taken the task of setting up defenses which was pointless since Chiron is seriously considering calling the Sentinels because he supposedly pulled the alarm at their base so now Zeus is going to send them here. That's what ticked Clarisee off. Now as we speak she is being dismissed and sent to her cabin and all the followers to their cabins. Now he was exposing the camp to an attack.

The first thing I heard was the howl of a hellhound. It was early in the morning and almost all the campers were asleep. I ran to where the sound came from. Unfortunately it was just on the outskirts of the cabins where the woods are. I summoned some Revolutionary Cavalry zombies. I expected 1 or 2 hellhounds but since my luck is really bad it was 3 or 4 packs of them. I and a few Hephaestus kids that woke early ran into battle. Hacking and slashing at whatever came at us. The cavalry rode in and when we were just about to win another wave of hellhounds came in. We were about to be overrun.

"Retreat!" I yelled "Cavalry block their advance!" The cavalry surged forward and took dawn a couple of hellhound under the hooves of the horses. In a few minutes they would falter. "You!" I pointed at one of the younger looking Hephaestus kids. "Go and raise the alarm!" I ordered. He ran as fast as he could toward the Big House where the alarm is located. Just then bullets ran all about our heads. I tackled the other 2 campers to the ground just in time. I looked up at the hellhounds which were bleeding gold dust. When the last of the hellhounds were nothing but dust in the wind the entire camp was in high alert and everywhere were campers mixed in armor and pajamas. I looked up where the bullets came from, which was right behind me next to the Morpheus cabin, and standing there was 8 7-foot tall machines with guns held in the ready position and knives the size of my forearm strapped to their chests. One of them was pulling up their gun at me and in a moment I ducked and bullets went flying again. I thought I was dead seeing as how they looked like killers of everything. But I turned around when the bullets stopped. And there was a wounded hellhound slowly dissolving into dust. All of a sudden one of the machines pounced on the hellhound and snapped its neck all within a matter of seconds. By this time Clarisee formed a phalanx with the Ares Cabin which looked a little hesitant to advance because they saw what just happened, but that didn't hold them off very long. Soon they were advancing upon them but again with the same swiftness one of them pulled me in front of him and had his knife at my throat and all the others had their weapons drawn at the phalanx."

"Halt!" Clarisee ordered "What are you and what are you doing here!?"

"Not what but who..." The apparent leader in this group which happened to be the guy with the knife at my throat had whispered.

"Stupid machines Adva-"she got cut off when a few of the machines fired a burst of bullets at their feet.

"One more step and your leader will also be our hostage" the leader said, but Clarisee being the hot head that she is took that step and within seconds one of the machines had her by the hair and a pistol to her head. Then that machine dragged her to my left, threw her on the ground and 2 of the machines restrained her to a tree and drew their guns on her. "ANYMORE VOLUNTEERS!" The leader shouted. I saw Athena and Chiron coming over. The leader took one look at Athena dropped me, sheathed his knife and stood as stiff as a board and saluted her. The others saw her and dropped their weapons and also saluted her.

"Who are you?" I gasped.

"We are The Sentinels." The leader said.


End file.
